Descubriendo Secretos
by Aetia
Summary: Una nueva chica llegará a la vida de Draco Malfoy, la chica qe traiciona cada uno de sus principios. Ella tiene un pasado tenebroso y un futuro oscuro. Además, controla extraños y antiguos poderes que Lord Voldemort desea..


Holas a todoss! Esta vez, escribo sólo yo, Aetia o cadi, como qieran nn . Hubiera preferido concentrarme solamente en WEDD y así terminarlo de una vez, porque tenemos pilas y pilas de ideas para el fic.. Pero aunque no sé de dónde salió la idea de hacer un fic de Harry (mas bien de la época de Harry, poke el fic es de Drakis), comencé a desarrollarla y decidí escribirla antes de que me la olvide o de que me rebalse el cerebro de tantos pensamientos o.O .. Ah! Una última cosa (sí, ya sé ke soy muy hincha y que preferirían que los deje leer en paz de una vez por todas. Pero bue, así soy ò.ó): ESPERO MONTAÑAS DE REVIEWS! Aki les va:

Ah! Me olvidaba nnU : Todos los personajes, menos los ke invente yo, pertenecen a la ex-magnífica J.K.Rowling (que dejó de ser magnífica al asesinar cruelmente a MI Sirius T.T sinf, buaaaaaaa!) y este hermoso fic es un . El ke plagie, cobra ò.ó .

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Capítulo 1:  
Las nuevas huéspedes.

FlashBack

Eran mediados de agosto y el sol brillaba sobre la gran casa de los Malfoy. Los hermosos jardines se veían perfectos y el pequeño lago reflejaba el contorno del enorme roble que crecía a sus orillas.

Sin embargo, nadie se fijaba en eso. Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco esperaban sentados en sillones de terciopelo rojo frente a la chimenea apagada. A su lado, un hombre alto esperaba también, entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo. Detrás de ellos, cinco elfos domésticos miraban al suelo totalmente quietos.

Un fuego verde apareció en la chimenea, y de él salió una pequeña niña, de unos siete u ocho años. Sus ojos negros recorrieron la habitación de un lado a otro. Se inclinó, saludando con una torpe reverencia a ambos Malfoy. Su pelo rubio ondulado, recogido en dos adorables moños a los costados de su cabeza, calló sobre su rostro, disimulando el color de sus mejillas. Tenía la piel pálida y llevaba un vestido negro con una cinta de seda en la cintura, también de ese color.

Narcisa se levantó, golpeando suavemente a Draco en el brazo al ver que éste no lo hacía.

– Buenos días, pequeña – le dijo Narcisa a la niña

- Buenos días señora Malfoy – murmuró ella con su voz totalmente infantil, mirando al suelo con pena

Una vez más, el fuego verde apareció en la chimenea, sobresaltando a la niña. De allí salió una joven de igual color de pelo y de ojos que su pequeña hermana. Su piel, igualmente pálida, se estremeció al sentir el frío de la casa de los Malfoy. Inmediatamente después de ella, salió una tercera joven, totalmente distinta a las otras dos. Llevaba un vestido negro con poco escote, a diferencia del de la otra muchacha, con un tajo que comenzaba arriba de la rodilla izquierda. Su cabello negro cortado irregularmente, se confundía con la túnica y el vestido que llevaba. Su piel era igual de pálida que la de las otras dos chicas, lo que hacía una única similitud entre ellas. Sus ojos eran de un gris profundo totalmente cautivador, pero eran difíciles de apreciar por el flequillo que caía sobre ellos, también desmechado como el resto de su cabellera.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en toda la casa.

- Buenos días – dijo al fin la rubia -. Er.. Le agradecemos mucho que nos permita hospedarnos en su casa durante este año.

– No es nada – dijo Narcisa con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

– No podemos heredar la casa de nuestros padres hasta nuestra mayoría de edad – volvió a hablar la rubia -, lo que ocurrirá en un año.

– Lo sé, no se preocupen. Bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy, como ustedes ya saben, y él es mi hijo Draco – sólo la mirada de la tercera chica se posó por unos instantes en el rostro de Draco, antes de desviarse pudorosamente hacia el suelo nuevamente al descubrir que él también la miraba -. Él es nuestro mayordomo Patrick y ellos – señaló a los elfos – son los cinco elfos que hemos puesto a su disposición.

– Es muy amable de su parte pero realmente no es necesario..

– Sí que lo es. No permitiré que mis huéspedes estén incómodas en mi propia casa, sobre todo cuando su madre fue una íntima amiga mía. Bueno, me gustaría saber sus nombres.

– Por supuesto. Mi nombre es Mariane, tengo diecisiete años. Ella es mi hermana gemela Faith – señaló a la chica de pelo oscuro, que la miró con un dejo de odio en sus profundos ojos – y ella es Lucy y tiene siete años.

Draco se fijó en el brazo de la rubia y vio en él la Marca, eso significaba que ella era una Mortífaga pero, por qué la otra no lo era?

FinFlashBack

Tres días pasaron desde ese momento. Draco estaba acostado en su cama sin poder dormir. Salió de su habitación y recorrió uno de los grandes pasillos de su casa sin siquiera notarlo. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia la salida a los jardines. El rubio chico pensaba mientras sus pies descalzos caminaban por el césped, mojándose con el rocío helado. Pensaba en la chica parada frente a su chimenea unos días antes. Pensaba cuál podía ser la razón de que ella no hubiera salido del cuarto que le asignaron desde ese momento. Pensaba por qué razón el Señor Oscuro la había rechazado como su seguidora.

De repente se detuvo. Una silueta estaba parada enfrente de él, unos diez metros adelante, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en el roble. Draco corrió hacia un arbusto y se agazapó detrás de él. Desde allí pudo ver a la muchacha que vagaba por sus pensamientos. Su espalda estaba apoyada en el roble y parecía estar llorando.

Vio como ella se enderezaba lentamente, separando su espalda del gran árbol. El joggin gris con el que dormía se deslizó por sus piernas ayudado por las suaves manos de la chica. También se quitó la remera, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Draco seguía detrás del arbusto, viendo absorto como ella metía suavemente sus pies en el agua y luego caminaba cada vez más lejos de la orilla, hasta zambullirse en una parte donde el agua aún no era demasiado profunda. Tardó unos segundos en salir y caminar de nuevo hasta la orilla, donde se sentó y comenzó a escurrir su largo pelo. Luego volvió a ponerse la ropa y caminó en sentido recto hacia donde estaba Draco observándola, pero una voz la interrumpió a los pocos pasos del arbusto. Su hermana Mariane venía caminando hacia ella furiosa.

– Vuelve en este instante a tu habitación Faith

- Sabes que no tienes poder suficiente como para ordenarme nada – le contesto ella tranquilamente

- Ya no eres una niña. No puedes seguir siendo así de rebelde. Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, en un año vas a convertirte en una de nosotros – levantó su brazo hasta la altura de los ojos de su hermana

- Fui entrenada durante toda mi vida en oclumancia, legrimencia, Artes Oscuras y he heredado poderes que sabes bien que jamás lograrás tener. Tú sólo tienes los estudios que te dio el estúpido de Karkaroff estos años. Sabes que no puedes retarme. Si logré rehusarme en julio, puedo volver a hacerlo.

– El Señor Oscuro no te permitirá que lo desafíes de nuevo. Si intentas hacerlo, morirás.

– Al menos moriré sin haberme convertido en el perrito faldero de alguien que fue derrotado por un bebé.

– Sabes que no es así!

- Y tú sabes que no te conviene seguir desafiándome!

La rubia extendió su mano hacia ella y Faith calló de rodillas.

– Mi poder se ha incrementado y lo sabes. No va a resultarte tan fácil vencerme esta vez.

La morocha luchaba para no perder el conocimiento mientras seguía de rodillas.

– Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez hermana – Mariane volvió caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa, dejando a su hermana en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

Ella se levantó y se acercó al arbusto. Draco se levantó del suelo al ver que había sido descubierto.

– Ojala jamás tengas una hermana – le dijo mirando distraídamente hacia otro sitio

- Por qué te rehusaste a pertenecer a los Mortífagos? – le preguntó Draco extrañado

- Porque prefiero morir con mi orgullo entero.

Él la miró a los ojos y sin poder resistirse, la besó. Ella se separó de él.

– Wow, wow. No me conoces y ya me estás besando?

Draco supo enseguida por qué ella no quería que él la bese. Sintió en su boca un sabor salado, sabor a sangre. Ella desvió la mirada nuevamente.

– Si estás herida no hace falta que lo ocultes

- No voy a darle la satisfacción de saber que sí me lastimó

Este suceso se repitió muy seguido en las semanas siguientes. Draco se sentía cada vez más intrigado acerca de la muchacha que, cada noche, lo llamaba sólo con su presencia hacia donde ella huía. Todas las noches, él se levantaba y, sin pensar, dejaba que sus pies lo llevaran hacia dónde sentía ese inconfundible perfume a lirios que lo cautivaba. Él la observaba llorar siempre. Ella sabía que él la veía y él, a su vez, sabía que ella estaba consiente de que la observaba. Sin embargo, jamás se acercó a consolarla. Jamás dio una muestra de compasión o lástima hacia la muchacha que traicionaba cada uno de sus principios.

Él sabía el motivo de su llanto. El Señor Oscuro estaba llamándola. En cada uno de sus sueños estaba, jugando con su mente y atrapándola, conduciéndola hacia la inevitable locura. A pesar de esto, ella jamás sucumbía. Jamás se dejaba derrotar por sus pesadillas, mostrando una enorme fortaleza. Vivía en su mundo y eso era lo que a él más lo hechizaba.

Al finalizar su llanto, él se acercaba. Hablaban del pasado y del presente, pero jamás del futuro.

Draco la había besado repetidas veces y había sentido el poder que corría por su sangre, ese poder que el Señor Oscuro buscaba, que ella mantenía escondido debajo de una apariencia inocente y delicada.

Esa noche, ella había llorado más que los otros días. A la mañana siguiente irían a Hogwarts, donde su hermana podría terminar de torturarla, hacer que cediera. Ella estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en uno de los tantos árboles que Lucius Malfoy había mandado a plantar hace dos años, que no llegaban a formar un pequeño bosque. Draco estaba acostado en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas cruzadas de ella.

– Vas a ver que no será tan malo. Seguro que el idiota de Potter verá algo en ti te lo aseguro, eso será lo único que no va a agradarte del año.

- Mi futuro es oscuro, no quiero vivirlo ahora. No me hagas pensar en eso – respondió ella con la mirada perdida en los ojos de él

- Oye, me enseñas legrimencia? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

- Quieres que entre en tus pensamientos para que veas cómo se siente? Ni la oclumancia que practico puede salvarme de las pesadillas. No bromees con algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros – Algún día podría ser útil.

- Es algo totalmente espantoso.

– Vamos, inténtalo.

Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y Faith puso sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de éste, sin tocarlo.

– Cierra los ojos – le dijo – Intentaré no matarte.

- Ja-ja – rió Draco con sarcasmo.

Ella cerró sus ojos también y vio delante de ella imágenes de Draco cuando lo iniciaron como Mortífago, lo vio cuando amenazaba a Harry Potter en quinto, lo vio espiando en la cabaña de Hagrid en primero, lo vio haciendo miles de cosas con su amigo Blaise Zabinni, riendo y bromeando y, finalmente, lo vio besando a miles de chicas tal como la besaba a ella.

Las mismas imágenes que pasaban por la mente de Faith pasaban también por la de Draco que, inconscientemente, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta lo que la chica buscaba entre sus recuerdos, tratando de evitar que ella viera las cientos de chicas con las que se había acostado, siendo el amante perfecto durante la noche y para luego burlarse de ellas por las mañanas o simplemente abandonarlas y luego pasar por su lado e ignorarlas.

Los recuerdos se confundieron con la realidad al abrir los ojos. Las imágenes se veían translúcidas con los ojos abiertos, dejando ver el rostro de la chica que tenía delante de él, con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cada vez que parpadeaba, los pensamientos lo golpeaban haciéndose totalmente visibles y luego otra vez levemente transparentes. Se sentía mareado. En un intento de parar las imágenes, quitó las manos de la chica del costado de su cabeza. Ésta, también mareada, volvió a recargar su peso sobre el árbol y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con una profunda expresión de dolor.

– Intenté evitar que vieras eso – le dijo él excusándose

- Me sobrepasé un poco. Es la primera vez que no logro controlarlo bien, lo siento. Creo.. Creo que debo volver a la cama – se levantó y caminó con paso ligero hasta la puerta de los jardines, donde Draco la vio desaparecer.

Se quedó unos minutos observando ese lugar donde había visto por última vez su rostro mirando inseguro hacia atrás. Se dispuso a irse cuando el perfume se había disipado por completo y ya no se sentía mareado.

– Pedirle que te leyera la mente fue lo peor que pudiste hacer – susurró una voz inocente a sus espaldas.

Draco se dio vuelta y vió a Lucy.

– Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba buscando a Faith. Quería despedirme de ella antes de que se fuera.

En ese momento, Draco tomó conciencia de la hora que era. Su madre debía saber ya que él no estaba en su cama.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa con la niñita de la mano. Al llegar allí, él se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de ella.

- Me prometes que no vas a contarle esto a nadie?

La pequeña asintió inocentemente.

– Bueno, tengo que ir a ordenar mi baúl y a meter a Brea en su jaula. Nos vemos niña – corrió hasta su habitación y descubrió que Patrick ya había hecho todas esas cosas. Su baúl estaba al pie de la habitación, al igual que la jaula con la imponente lechuza negra.

– Draco, cariño, vas a llegar tarde - le dijo su madre desde la puerta de la habitación – las otras chicas ya se fueron. Patrick llevará tu equipaje.

Draco desapareció con un fuerte "PUF!" y apareció en la estación 9 ¾. Subió rápidamente al tren escarlata y se encontró cara a cara con su amigo Blaise.

– i.e., creí que no llegabas – le dijo éste a modo de saludo.

– No me perdería un año más de torturar a Potter por nada del mundo.

– Jajajaja! Así se habla. Te enteraste de que hay nuevas alumnas en séptimo?

- Una rubia y malhumorada y la otra morocha y misteriosa.

– Cómo lo sabes?

- Viven en mi casa zoquete.

– Por qué todo lo bueno te pasa a ti?

- No lo se pero me gusta.

– A quién no? ¬¬

- Muévete envidioso, hay que buscar compartimiento.

– Vamos con las dos nuevas. Cómo se llaman?

- Mariane y Faith.

– Aquí están – dijo Blaise deteniéndose frente a uno de los compartimientos del segundo vagón del tren.

En el momento que iban a entrar, la rubia salió furiosa. Draco entró rápidamente para ver que a la otra se le escurría un finísimo hilo de sangre por la comisura de los labios, aunque sonreía con suficiencia mientras guardaba su varita. Intentó limpiarse con la palma de la mano pero sólo ensució más su barbilla.

– Toma – murmuró Draco ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Ella fingió no verlo y se limpió con un hechizo.

– No me ignores.

Faith le dirigió una mirada con odio. Draco se sentó a su lado, sintiendo de nuevo el perfume a lirios.

– Sabes que me encanta tu perfume? – se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tentadora

- A mi también – le respondió la chica alejándose.

Blaise miraba la escena divertido. Era la segunda chica, después de Hermione Granger, que se resistía a los encantos de Draco.

- Draco, vi tus recuerdos. Sé que haces esto con cuanta chica te pase por delante. No voy a dejarme conquistar así que, por qué sigues persiguiéndome?

- Eres demasiado terca.

- Es uno de mis mayores orgullos.

- Pues no es muy femenino.

- Lamento que no te guste – murmuró ella con ironía.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes – murmuró él en su oído.

- Le preguntaré a alguna de las otras chicas. Cualquiera de ellas podría contarme con detalle.

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- No te conviene retarme niña – le dijo amenazante, mirándola a los ojos (N/A:-)

Ella le dirigió otra de sus miradas frías, que cada vez se hacían mas profundas.

– Quieres un duelo? Puedo ganarte aquí y ahora.

- No me bato en duelo con mujeres.

- Como quieras – dijo ella tomando sus cosas.

Draco se sentó al lado de Blaise con expresión frustrada. Ella se acerco a él.

- Tú tampoco sabes lo que te pierdes – le susurró al oído antes de salir del compartimiento.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

WAAAAA! Ke les parece? -

Procedo a explicarles: Así como Faith voy a ser yo cuando:

se descubra la cirugía para cambiar el color de los ojos  
se descubra la tintura de pelo permanente  
se descubra una manera de arreglar la maldita plancha de pelo que se acaba de romper (obviamente, la rompí yo nnU)  
sea mayor de edad y, por lo tanto, me pueda cambiar el nombre  
clasifiquen el chocolate como producto no apto para el consumo (es que es adictivo)  
las vacas vuelen ( o.ô )

Bueno, omitan el ultimo asterisco nnU ÑaK

Bye bye!

Para los que todavía no leyeron WEDD: Léanloooo!

Cadi Aetia o.O


End file.
